ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Friendly
Friendly is a 1968 American animated musical comedy-drama adventure film produced by DreamWorks Cartoon Studio. It follows two siblings, 14-year-old Sammy and 12-year-old Sally, who rescue a young talking fox from hunters and take him as their pet which they name him Friendly. Later they went on the quest to find Friendly's original home, Animal Valley, while finding a bunch of unsavory characters in their journey. Plot In the woods of Rocky Mountain National Park, two children, Sammy and Sally DeThough, along with their family are having camp together for their family recreation. While both Sammy and Sally are asked by their family for the wood to set fire for the night, Sally encounter a hunter named Rough and his henchman Clutzy captured a helpless red fox. She follows them to Rough's cabin to rescue the fox, but while trying to freeing the fox, Rough and Clutzy caught her. Thankfully for Sally, Sammy rescues both Sally and the fox and they escape Rough's cabin. After hiding from Rough and Clutzy, who are on the search for the fox and the two kids, Sammy and Sally lets the fox go before heading back to the campsite, but the fox follows them and talks to them by thanking them for his rescue much to Sammy and Sally's surprise. TBD TBD Characters and cast * Friendly - A talking fox and the main protagonist. Voiced by Gene Autry. * Sammy DeThough - A 14-year-old boy. Voiced by Frankie Avalon. * Sally DeThough - Sammy's 12-year-old sister. Voiced by Karen Mendelson. * Rough - The main antagonist. Voiced by Ernest Borgnine. * Clutzy - Rough's comic-relief, yet good-natured henchman. Voiced by Mel Blanc. * Mr. DeThough - TBD. Voiced by John Astin. * Mrs. DeThough - TBD. Voiced by Lucille Ball. * Ranger Johnson - TBD. Voiced by Peter Renaday. * The Narrator - Voiced by Peter Renaday. * Mr. Moose - TBD. Voiced by Tennessee Ernie Ford. * Mrs. Applecross - a grouchy lady who is a next-door neighbor to the DeThough family. Voiced by June Foray. * Mr. Applecross '''- TBD. Voiced by Daws Butler. * '''Aunt Jessie - Sammy and Sally's aunt who attempts to steal Friendly away for turning him into a fur collar for herself, but changes her mind after being scarred by Friendly speaking. Voiced by Geraldine Page. * * Additional voices are TBD Production TBD The film was originally produced as an live-action film, but Dora Wilson realized that foxes may to too hard to train them as she said in an interview, "foxes are not like dogs, they're complex to training, even on set. So it would be more subtitle for the film to be animated instead." Songs * Unusual in this Woods (sung by Sally, TBD) * I'm Friendly (sung by Friendly, TBD) * We Do While We Don't (sung by Friendly, Sammy and Sally) * The Clock Song (sung by Sally) * Animal Meadow (TBD) Television series In 2014, DreamWorks Animation Television, Klasky Csupo and Netflix produced and released a short-lived animated series based on the film, which is as a midquel. The series only ran from August 17 to September 6, 2014 with only eight episodes, due to following negative reception it got received. Quotes *'Friendly:' Thanks for help me to escape from these guys. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Jessie: 'Hello, Sally. '''Sally: '''Good morning, Aunt Jessie. That's a lovely dress you have. '''Jessie: '''Oh, charming, isn't it? My new dress made me look beautiful and attractive, though it's a shame that nobody who're appreciate my looks, thinking that I'm not pretty and fancy enough. But I realized that there's something's missing for my touch, but what is? (''gazes at Friendly on Sally's arms) What's this? 'Sally: '''This is my new friend, Friendly. And he ca-- '''Jessie: '(enthusiastically) Ooh! Charm! A fox? My, oh my! How didn't I realize that you found this creature. It looks beautiful. 'Sally: '''Why thank you. '''Jessie: '''Yes. This'll be a perfect for me as my fur collar for a final touch for my beauty. Let me have it, Sally! '''Sally: '''I don't recommended, Aunt Jessie. He's too rare to be coated for you. '''Jessie: '''Give it to me! (''but Sally backs with Friendly away as Jessie misses) 'Sally: '''I will not! I'm not letting you to hurt him. Good day. Come on, Friendly. (''As she leaves, Jessie snatches Friendly by his tail away from her, which leads her to fell on a ground) Hey! What're doing, Auntie? (Jessie runs off with Friendly) Friendly! (Jessie runs over to a nearby pond where she reflect herself by putting Friendly around her neck for her tryout, like a fur collar) 'Jessie: '(to herself) Perfect! My husband will be glad to kill this fox for make an fur collar. (Until Sally shows up and the two begins their tug-of-war fight by pulling away Friendly) 'Sally: '(grunting) Aunt Jessie, you're not taking him away from me! 'Jessie: '''Says who? '''Sally: '''Me! Now let him go! '''Jessie: '''No, you let him go! he's mine! '''Sally: '''No! Mine! '''Jessie: '''Mine! '''Sally: '''Mine! '''Jessie: '''Mine! '''Sally: '''Mine! (''Then Jessie loses her grip as she lets go Friendly, as she ribs of half of his fur from his tail, leading Sally and Friendly to fell on the floor and Jessie tripping back over to the pound with a splash. Jessie gets up from the water and shock to see her dress is covering with mud all over, much to Sally and Friendly's amusement) 'Jessie: '(angry) Ooh! You think this is funny? Take a look at my new and expressive dress! All covered in mud! 'Sally: '(giggles) Sorry, Aunt Jessie. '''Friendly: She's right, lady. You look pretty funny to us, but no kiddin'. You can't take a talking fox like me. Jessie: '(''gasps in her awe) Did... it..... speak? 'Sally: '''Yup. That's what I was trying to tell you. He's so rare. '''Jessie: '(scared) Oh. Ooooh! Dear! Foxes don't talk! Am I dreaming? Or am I crazy? '''Friendly: Trust me, lady. I can singing as well. (Jessie faints as she fell down back to the pond) Gee weez, Sally, I mean, what's wrong with her? She must be drowsy. '''Sally: '''No, she never experience talking foxes before. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:1960s films Category:1968 Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:1968 films